Pain in Love
by BlackCat12
Summary: Jin lets all of his emotions go while watching Hwoarang sleep.
1. Chapter 1

**BlackCat12 here! Ok... I have no reason as to why Tekken was stuck in my head recently. After thinking so much about it, I had to write SOMETHING or it wouldn't go away. THIS is the result. Sorry if its a little short. I blame this on my deprived muse :\ I think I turned Jin into a major softy. Oh well...We all have to show some kind of emotion... even when we don't want other people to see. Read and Review!**

**Summary: Jin lets all of his emotions go while watching Hwoarang sleep**

**Title: Pain in Love**

**Pairing: Jin Kazama and Hwoarang**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Gay Romance! Don't like Don't read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. But that doesn't stop me from writing! ;)**

Jin awoke to the movements of sheets. He felt an arm wrap around his bicep and a body move closer to his. "Morning babe." he greeted Hwoarang. He laughed as he heard soft snoring from the red head. The clock read 9:00 in the morning. Jin watched Hwoarang sleep. The smaller man looked irresistable curled up beside Jin. His red hair halfway swept across his face, eyes peacefully closed, chest rising and falling with every breath. Jin loved everything about the fiesty red head, but he also noticed things he hated...Like the bruise that blushed his lover's cheek just under his eye, or the scars of cuts and scrapes that decorated the rest of his body. Damn every person that laid a harmful hand on HIS Hwoarang. Jin wished he could just kiss every blemish away from that perfect body. He softly traced a small scar that ran across Hwoarang's shoulder.

Tears suddenly blurred Jin's vision. Not only was he pissed at every other person in the Tournament that hurt Hwoarang, but he was mad at himself. He also caused Hwoarang pain. Yes, he forgave Jin every time they fought in the ring, but it never settled Jin's feelings about it. Jin softly kissed his lover's forehead and instantly wiped away the few tears that fell. He would never live it down if Hwoarang saw him cry. Hwoarang suddenly stirred and opened his eyes, instantly looking at Jin. "Hey there babe." Jin greeted the groggy red head, snuggling him closer. "Hey..." Hwoarang replied, stretching against Jin. "Guess what?" Jin whispered against Hwoarang's ear. "Hmm...what?" "I love you."

**Okay...I admit the ending was a little...wierd...but I couldn't think of anything else to end it with. Any future ideas? Reviews will be GREATLY appreciated! :D**


	2. Night Terror

**BlackCat12 Here! Oookay...so I've seen that a few of you story alerted the previous one-shot...so I decided to add another chapter. This one is when Hwoarang and Jin are little kids. Hwoarang gets scared during the middle of the night by a nightmare and freaks out. Jin finds a way to comfort him. :)**

Hwoarang whimpered in his sleep. His little body twitched and jerked, instantly waking him up. He sat up and looked around. He noticed Jin next to him, sleeping soundly. Everything else was black. Hwoarang pulled his knees up to his chin and huddled by the wall. He felt tears run down his cheeks and sniffed violently. "Sensei..." he whimpered, wiping his tears off with his pajama sleeve. He sat there and silently cried until Jin stirred in his sleep. "Hwoarang?" Jin sleepily asked, sitting up and looking in the red head's direction. "What are you doing awake?" "I...I want my Sensei..." Hwoarang replied, a hint of fright appearing in his small voice. Jin stared at Hwoarang in surprise. "Why? What's wrong Hwoarang?" When he got sniffles as answers, he moved towards the wall. His small hands searched the wall until he found a small switch. Jin instantly switched it, lighting the room up with a dim light. Hwoarang stared at the teddy bear nightlight. "That better?" Jin asked, sitting beside Hwoarang. Hwoarang nodded quietly, tears still threatening to fall. Jin reached out and wiped away a remaining tear on Hwoarang's cheek. "Now...What's the matter?" The red head hiccupped and took a deep breath. "I had a bad dream...and when I woke up, I got scared because it was dark." New tears started to fall and Hwoarang instantly started wiping them away. Jin smiled softly and cuddled Hwoarang close. "It's okay Hwoarang. When I get nightmares, Momma tells me to turn on my nightlight. It scares all the scary monsters away." Hwoarang looked at Jin with a confused look. "Really?" Jin nodded and squeezed Hwoarang gently. The smaller boy snuggled closer to Jin, pulling his blanket up and around them. "Good night Jin." Hwoarang sighed, falling asleep. Jin kissed Hwoarang sweetly and snuggled down in the blanket. "Good night Hwoarang."

**There go. Hope yall liked it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! BC12 here! I know I haven't written or updated in a long long time, so here is something that I pulled out of my pile of unfinished stuff and finished just for all you creepers out there. The title is a little weird in my opinion, but it sounded good at that moment. Enjoy!**

**Title: Devil Love **

**Pairing: Jin and Hwoarang**

**Rated T for Gay Romance and Angst. My rule as usual: Don't Like Don't Read**

Hwoarang walked through the dark halls of the Kazama household, following one of the many body guards. The place was a huge mansion, making Hwoarang feel very small. The body guard made a left down another long, dark hallway. Loud metal noises followed by agonizing screams could be heard as they approached double metal doors. "This is as far as I go." The body guard stated. "I understand…" Hwoarang dismissed him. When the body guard left, Hwoarang knocked softly on the metal door. A low growl could be heard from the inside. Hwoarang took a deep breath and opened the doors.

The room was very dark, except for a metal grate on the ceiling. Moonlight poured through, allowing Hwoarang some light. Flashes of silvery white caught his attention. He bent down and picked up a white feather off the floor. "Oh, Jin…" he whispered, letting the feather drop. Another growl sounded at the far end of the room. Hwoarang walked toward the sound. The moonlight didn't reach, leaving the red head blind. "Jin?" Hwoarang reached his hand out, hoping to come into contact with something. When his eyes somewhat adjusted to the dark, he could barely make out the figure of his rival and the love of his life.

Jin sat on a shelf, perched like a gargoyle. The Devil Gene had completely taken over his body. White, milky eyes stared at his intruder. A snarl lifted his lip as Hwoarang advanced closer. When Hwoarang's hand made contact with Jin's arm, Jin flinched as if it burned him. He flexed his wings and jumped off the self, inches above Hwoarang's head. Hwoarang hit the floor instantly, covering his head. He watched as Jin clawed the grate, screeching with madness. With a painful thud, he hit the floor. "Jin!" Hwoarang ran towards his boyfriend, sliding to a kneel beside him. He lifted Jin into his lap, caressing his face. "Damn it Jin!" Jin shook his head, trying to focus. A loud crunching noise suddenly made him scream. The horns on his head started retracting back into his skull, along with his wings into his back. Hwoarang held Jin close, whispering comforting words. When the devil gene completely subsided, Jin snuggled into Hwoarang's chest, whimpering. The red head picked up the raven bridal style, gently kissing his forehead. Making his way to Jin's bedroom, Hwoarang gestured to the nearest bodyguard, who instantly followed.

Hwoarang gently laid Jin down on top of his king sized bed, pulling a light blanket over him. He kissed him again and turned to leave. A hand grabbed his shirt, stopping the Korean. "Stay with me…please?" Jin hoarsely begged. "I promise I won't run you off." "Jin, are you sure?" Hwoarang asked nervously. Jin nodded. "Yeah." He moved over to make room for Hwoarang, who instantly climbed into the bed. Jin pulled him close, snuggling him in the process. "Thank you." He whispered to Hwoarang before falling asleep. Hwoarang smiled and relaxed in Jin's arms. "Anytime."

**TaaaDaaa! Let me know what you think!**

**Side note: A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THESE STORIES AND ME! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! LOTS OF LOVE TO ALL!**

**BlackCat12 **


End file.
